


Tarantism

by Maluucious



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Ballet Dancer Taeyang, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Writing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Taebin - Freeform, protective youngbin, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluucious/pseuds/Maluucious
Summary: tarantism (n): The uncontrollable urge to dance to relieve one's melancholy.
Relationships: Kim Youngbin/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Tarantism

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so that came for a late-night writing session and I'm still unused to write in English so sorry in advance... I just thought that I didn't write anything dance-related here and that's weird of me!

He was always like that. 

Every time he was offered the possibility to dance, he would turn into a serious perfectionist, never happy with the outcomes, his pretty face only focusing on the reflexion offered by the mirror. It was interesting to see him move, to integrate those powerful feelings that could burn an iceberg. The practice room could be filled with black tracks from all the steps, left only as marked as the dancer whose skin was dripping with sweat if not bruised by the harsh friction imposed with the ground. 

If the boy that was watching him from a corner had been asked about a word to describe this guy, it would probably be « passion ». He was more and more certain about it as the red-haired moved as if he was alone, letting his heart leave his chest to explode in million pieces on the wooden floor. Even though he’s been the oldest of all his classes, Youngbin was undoubtedly one of the most powerful in terms of raw talent, like a diamond still not cut perfectly. 

As Taeyang looked at him, lonely in this dance room, he remembered all the times where the older refused his compliments but still blushed a bit while laughing awkwardly. The memories brought his lips to stretch in a small smirk. He couldn’t criticize him, after all, he’d been the same when talking about dance. Since the first time they met, Youngbin had always said that he was just a random dancer compared to the overtrained ballet dancer that was Taeyang, words that could easily irritate the youngest who would end up pouting and sulking in his corner. It made him sad to see the boy doubting himself and not see his potential. To his mind, Youngbin’s dance journey was way more impressive than his. After all, Taeyang had been raised while dancing, switching school and pieces of training as a kid, but his elder only started to discover the power of moving his body after becoming an adult and still climbed the ranks to become one of the teachers’ assistants. It was admirable. 

As he watched him dancing, a warm feeling arose in his chest, full of pride and affection. He cared so much for the red-haired boy and his passion, his infectious smile and all the little attentions that were characteristic of Youngbin. There was a time where he used to be a perfectionist like him, full of passion and always up for a dance. Meeting Youngbin gave him the feelings of dancing back and his robotic moves came to life for the first time in a while. Being able to share this would have meant the world to Taeyang, sitting in the corner, picking up every mistake before the other, knowing he would complain about it later. 

Since the younger’s accident, Youngbin’s been awkward when it came to dancing, scared that it would wake up his boyfriend’s sadness, worrying that he would feel wrongly guilty. They used to always push each other and cheer themselves, however, the red-haired was now feeling a bit lonely as he moved in the practice room, while the younger just sat there. Because of his ankle, Taeyang would never dance again the way he did in the past and living his dream had become just that, a dream, as he gave up on his ballet classes. The young boy tried as strongly as he could not to think about it since he came to terms with the situation: instead of moving as a phoenix coming to life from his ashes, he would be a lonely wolf waiting for his partner. In fact, he didn’t dislike this situation. Watching Youngbin was addictive to him. He was fascinated by the harsh movements breaking the air with such power and determination, a whole fire emerging from the athletic figure. The music kept on echoing against the walls until the last breath of a different universe, until a breathless Youngbin’s knees were on the ground. 

When that time finally came, Taeyang slowly stood up and came closer, holding a water bottle in one hand and a small towel in the other. He loved seeing the serious face of this guy who seduced him from the very beginning without him even nothing. The earnest face looked up to him, becoming milder as a smile broke down the shield he had put on for his training. 

_« It was good. Just a little practice and it'll be perfect. »_ Taeyang said softly. 

_« Not really. It's still too harsh for how I want it to be, Sunshine… »_

The younger smiled at the nickname and squatted down to offer him the drink. He perfectly knew why the other was acting that way, which touched him but not as he wanted it to. Taeyang was aware of how Youngbin worked and was perfectly conscious that the one feeling guilty for his wound wasn't himself. It was his boyfriend, who thought that he could be there and do something even though it wasn’t the case. He couldn't repair the mistake and didn't want to accept that Taeyang should now give up on everything he had been dreaming of since his childhood. 

_« You won't dance like me if that's what you're trying to do. »_ The black-haired boy scoffed slightly as the brown eyes in front of him opened wide. _« It would be pointless. You are a talented dancer by yourself, Bin. I don't care if you think you owe me something because of my injury, that’s not true. Dance the way you usually do and it will be perfect. »_

Youngbin offered him a small guilty smile, feeling uncovered. He knew he couldn't lie to Taeyang, not when it came to dancing. But he just felt that matching his steps a bit could make him feel as if they were doing it together, which was totally false and he knew it. Deep inside, he knew it. He was transparent to the younger, both knowing how Youngbin only wanted to protect Taeyang, feeling shameful when he couldn't. That was one of the little attentions that were typical of him. One of the little things that made the other's heart warmer. He may be clumsy with the way he approached things but that just made Taeyang fell harder for him. 

Picking the red-haired up, he tried to reassure him by reminding him that he was the one who wanted to see him practice because he loved how he danced on a daily basis, not because he thought Youngbin should try anything he wasn't comfortable with as a kind of weird debt. His feelings seemed to find their reach after some time as he saw it in the shiny bright eyes, and most likely not because of his small talk. After all, there was something they had in common: their ease to be sensitive to emotions more than the awkward talks they could give sometimes. Neither of them was a chatterbox with this kind of subject. Yet they understood each other due to some similarities they shared.

When he came that day, Taeyang knew how guilty the other felt.

Still, when Youngbin heard the euphonious laugh after getting caught staring at the pretty figure near him, he knew that all his attempts were pointless. What they shared was more than just dancing together and no accident could change the way they were acting towards each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I'm nervous as f*** but I need to exercise a bit my writing so here I am. Thanks for reading and have a good day 💙


End file.
